


my tongue’s the only muscle in my body that works harder than my heart

by onceagainoncemore



Series: this is the price you pay for loss of control [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Come Eating, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Spanking, Tongue Piercings, eddies into it, overuse of the petname 'baby', richie tozier is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceagainoncemore/pseuds/onceagainoncemore
Summary: Richie Tozier is the definition of gross.He’s also got his tongue down Eddie’s throat.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: this is the price you pay for loss of control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798399
Comments: 42
Kudos: 335





	my tongue’s the only muscle in my body that works harder than my heart

**Author's Note:**

> so! welcome to my first ever nsfw fic. yes, writing those tags out literally hurt my soul. let's get into it! i'd like to thank, like, all of my friends for supporting me!!! i love you all!!!

Richie Tozier is the most disgusting person Eddie has ever met, and that’s saying something, since Eddie lives in a dorm with the worst people to ever exist- dirty glasses and mugs everywhere, clothes just flung around their rooms and socks hanging on door knobs, always stealing his shampoo and soap and razors because they don’t buy their own. And yet, Eddie would rather be around any of his dorm mates than be near Richie Tozier.

He’s tall enough that Eddie’s not sure if his head can fit under the showers- but even if he did fit under, he looks like he never showers anyway. His hair is scruffy and knotted and always pulled up into a dumb “man-bun” because he’s never brushed it ever, not even once. Eddie’s asked. And he always uses the same scrunchie, some stretched old thing that looks like it would disintegrate if it was washed. His shirts are pit-stained and ketchup-stained, and they always have some stupid joke across the front. He wears ripped jeans that show off the stick and poke tattoos decorating his ankles. He smells like cigarette smoke and cheap cologne, and occasionally, like whiskey and margarita mix. Richie Tozier is the definition of gross.

He’s also got his (pierced) tongue down Eddie’s throat, which should also be disgusting, but somehow it isn't.

“Shit, baby,” Richie mumbles, his voice hoarse, shoving his hand up Eddie’s shirt, pulling it out of its pristine tuck, to splay his massive hand across Eddie’s belly. “Where did you learn to kiss like that? I need to give that man a bouquet of flowers and also, maybe, a fist to the face.”

“Can you, like, shut up for once and let me get us into my room already?” Eddie hisses, and now Richie’s no longer distracting him, spins around, grabbing his keys from his pocket, and unlocks the door. Richie’s pushing them through the second the lock clicks open, slamming the door closed again, pressing Eddie against it, his thigh under Eddie’s crotch. 

“So what finally broke you?” Richie says, and ducks his head to suck on Eddie’s neck. Eddie lets out a little moan, and tangles his fingers in Richie’s surprisingly soft bird’s nest he calls hair. Richie marks him up a little, but pulls away to speak. “Finally broke this dam of sexual tension we’ve been amassing?”

  
  
“Nothing broke me,” Eddie says, and tries to push his head down a little.

“That’s a lie,” Richie says against Eddie’s neck, and bites down harshly. Eddie chokes on his own breath, and melts a little into Richie’s grasp.  _ Shit,  _ that felt nice. Richie had nice teeth. Straight and white. Eddie wonders briefly if he’s had braces.

“Your piercing,” Eddie mumbles, so quiet he’d be genuinely impressed if Richie was able to hear him. 

“My what?” Richie pauses, and stands up to his full height - Eddie having to drop his hands back down due to his ridiculous height - looking down at Eddie in such a way that it makes him squirm. “Come on, darling, you can tell me. What finally cracked the barricade to the raw sexual want you’ve had for me for months?”

“It hasn’t been months,” Eddie mutters, even though that’s clearly a lie as well, but raises his voice. “Your fucking piercing!”

“My-” Richie pokes his tongue out, and flicks the little metal ball with his pointer finger, then grins at Eddie. “What? You wanna feel it on you? Feel it on your pretty little cock? Or your ass? I’m down for both, baby.”

“Shut up, shut the fuck up, how do you never stop fucking talking!” Eddie spits, frowning, but his face is bright red, and his squirming is now less embarrassed and more  _ please just go back to kissing me.  _ “Yes, but I haven’t fucking washed myself properly, because  _ I wasn’t expecting you to jump me in the fucking hallway _ , so all you’re getting is my dick, Dick.”

“Not an issue for me, Eds,” Richie says, still grinning, and makes to bend down. “You want me on my knees now?”

Eddie can already feel his own knees start to give out. There’s no way he’ll last looking at Richie- disgusting, greasy, far too attractive for his own good Richie- down on his knees for Eddie, hollowed cheeks and that stupid fucking piercing pressing into him. He makes a soft noise, something that sounds vaguely negative, and jerks his head to the bed.

“You’ll ruin your knees,” He says as an excuse, but the way Richie’s still smiling, Eddie knows Richie knows  _ exactly  _ why they’re not just going at it at the door. Eddie clicks the lock shut, and toes his shoes off, and in a moment of sudden confidence, strips his shirt off. Richie licks his lips, and pushes him back to sit on the bed, big hands roaming the small expanse of Eddie’s chest.

“No, I think I’ll just ruin you instead. More fun,” Richie says, and sinks to his knees onto the hard floor anyway. At least Eddie’s knees won’t buckle the second Richie even looks at his crotch. Eddie takes a deep breath, and goes to pull his shorts off, but Richie stops him.

“What are you-” Eddie gets out, but his voice stops working as Richie licks a stripe up Eddie’s shorts, eyes locked with Eddie’s, strong hands gripping Eddie’s thighs, keeping them a little more open than what’s comfortable. He licks again, and rolls the piercing against the fabric, and Eddie lets out a truly embarrassing whine.

“Just sit back and relax, baby,” Richie says, and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Eddie’s shorts. “You’ve been so fucking neurotic lately. I swear you almost murdered someone over a dirty plate yesterday.”

“That’s not true,” Eddie mutters. “I’ve just been studying for a test, and that plate had  _ mold-” _

“So you need some stress relief,” Richie cuts in, finishing the sentence, and  _ slower than a fucking sloth  _ slides Eddie’s shorts down, lapping at Eddie’s upper thigh as it’s revealed to him. “You should’ve come to me sooner. I’ll never say no to helping someone as pretty as you out. Maybe we’d actually be fucking regularly by now.”

Eddie just scoffs, and Richie smirks, biting down on a spot he’s licked over. Eddie moans, high in his throat, and has to look away so he doesn’t have to see Richie’s smug expression. His shorts are finally pulled off, and Richie throws them to the other side of his room. “Hey,” He chides. “I liked those shorts, don’t fucking throw them out the goddamn window.”

“I liked ‘em too,” Richie says, and noses at the band of Eddie’s underwear. “But they’re so fucking small, Eddie baby. I swear I’ve already seen all your assets before, just from checking you out in these.”

“They’re not small, they’re my exact size,” Eddie says, moving a hand down to cup Richie’s cheek. He leans into the touch, looking up at Eddie, his eyes magnified by those dumb stupid giant glasses. “You’re just a fucking pervert, Richie Tozier.”

“Mhm,” Richie agrees, still nosing at Eddie’s stomach, nipping softly at the little pouch Eddie has there. “Or you’re just the hottest person on this planet, baby. I can’t help myself from watching you whenever you pop around, showing off what your mother gave you. Gorgeous thighs… that slappable ass, those dick sucking eyes of yours.”

“Okay, I’m not the one who’s supposed to be sucking something right now,” Eddie says. Richie laughs, deep and unfairly sexy, and starts pressing open mouthed kisses to the front of Eddie’s underwear, and when he gets to the head of Eddie’s dick, presses the piercing against it. Eddie could come already. “Shit, Tozier.”

“Just call me Richie,” Richie murmurs, dragging his tongue up to Eddie’s stomach so he can feel the warm metal against bare skin. “Or daddy. I don’t mind that.”

“I’m not going to call you  _ daddy,”  _ Eddie says.

“Why not?” Richie asks, pausing in his motions. “You look like you have daddy issues.”

“Mommy issues,” Eddie corrects, and can’t hold back his snort, giggling when Richie joins in on laughing. “I’ve never-”

“Holy shit you’re a virgin,” Richie cuts over Eddie, and Eddie flushes. “Oh, shit, baby. Is this going to be your first blowjob? Oh, you picked the best man for the job! Leave it to me, I’ll make it worth giving up your innocence.”

“You have a high opinion of yourself,” Eddie says. Richie just grins, and pulls Eddie’s underwear down far enough that his dick pops out, fully hard and dripping, and Richie whistles.

“You’re aching for it,” He says, cocking his head. “Look at you.”

“Okay, I swear I heard blowjobs were less talking, more sucking,” Eddie says, and Richie slaps Eddie’s thigh, _ hard, _ forcing a moan out of Eddie’s throat.

“Quiet,” Richie says, his voice strangely serious, and Eddie can’t stop himself from shutting up, all noise from him dying. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard Richie be serious once. “You talk a lot, baby, when you really should be keeping quiet.”

“Sorry,” Eddie says instinctively. The fuzziness that started when Richie said he’d drop to his knees comes back, this time stronger, blocking out everything that isn’t Richie. Eddie can barely hear himself think, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. All he can do is look down at Richie, who’s smile has turned victorious. 

“I forgive you,” Richie says, pressing his lips gently onto the spot he slapped. “It’s your first time, you don’t know what to do, do you? Just sit back, relax, and don’t say anything if it isn’t telling me to go faster.”

“Okay,” Eddie agrees, nodding, sliding his fingers back into Richie’s hair. “I can do that.”

“Shh,” Richie says, and presses one of those open mouthed kisses to the side of Eddie’s dick. Eddie’s mouth drops open, and he squirms a little, but he forces himself to stop moving when Richie glares up at him. When he’s still, Richie rewards him with a slow drag of his tongue up to his balls, the piercing metal hot and  _ so fucking good. _

“Yeah,” Eddie says, and nods again, so quickly his neck hurts. “Yeah, that’s good. That’s good.”

“I know,” Richie says, and Eddie feels hotly jealous for a second. But not much more, because Richie’s moving his tongue down to lap at the slit of Eddie’s dick, and every last thought is removed from Eddie’s brain except the repeating words of  _ fuck yes holy shit that’s good keep going. _

And Richie can read his mind, or something, because he keeps going, and then sucks the tip into his mouth. Eddie lets out a surprised squeak, which turns into a long moan. Richie looks indescribably good, eyes a little half lidded, his hair clenched in lumps from Eddie’s grip. Eddie’s imagined this scenario before a million times, no matter how much he tries to deny it, but he never thought it would look this good.

Eddie’s allowed to talk if it’s to tell Richie to go further, right? He swallows heavily, and takes a deep breath. “Can you-” He says, but his voice comes out croaky and hoarse and barely audible. “Can you- uh- maybe-”

Richie’s definitely psychic. He opens his mouth as far as it will go, and sinks lower until half of Eddie’s dick is in his mouth, and Eddie has to squeeze his grip of Richie’s hair so he doesn’t come right there and then. Richie swallows around Eddie, and then slides his glasses off, placing them on the ground next to him, bobbing his head. He hums, the vibrations focusing on the piercing that drags along the top of Eddie’s dick, and all his efforts go to waste as he comes harder than he’s ever done before, and falls back to lie on his bed. “Fuck, sorry- I didn’t know-”

“It’s okay, baby,” Richie says, and stands up, grabbing Eddie’s legs and shoving them so he’s lying on the bed properly. Eddie rolls over so he can watch Richie strip his own clothes off, revealing pale skin covered in small pink scars. He wants to ask about them, but Richie’s sliding his pants and boxers off at the same time, and Eddie’s eyesight is directly onto Richie’s dick. He’s big. Eddie swallows the excess saliva he’s suddenly producing. “I don’t mind, baby, don’t apologise, you taste good."

“Uh- did you want me to-” Eddie starts, but Richie’s rolling him over onto his stomach, helping him up onto his knees and elbows so his ass was in the air. “Uh- what are you doing?”

“Relax, dollface,” Richie says, and runs his hands over the curve of Eddie’s ass, and Eddie shivers, arching up into the touch. He trusts Richie. “You look clean enough, baby. When did you shower?”

“Morning,” Eddie mumbles. Richie hums softly.

“Good enough for me,” Richie says, and suddenly grips onto Eddie’s cheeks tight, spreading them apart. Eddie makes a soft noise of surprise. What the fuck was Richie doing? There’s nothing but cold air against his newly exposed flesh for a couple seconds, before it’s replaced with Richie’s hot breath. “You good with this, Eddie?”

“Um,” Eddie says. He knows what Richie’s doing now, and he’s- not sure. There’s no way this would actually be good, right? Might as well let Richie do his thing, though. “Yeah. I’m good. But I just came, Richie, I don't think-"

“You'll come again," Richie says, sounding unfairly confident in himself. Eddie lets himself scoff again, head in his pillow so Richie can't hear him, and mentally prepares himself for what's about to come. "God, you're gorgeous. Look at you. I could come from this sight alone, Eddie, fuck.”

There's still nothing but breath against him for a few more moments, and then, almost hesitantly, a tongue, licking around Eddie's hole.

"Shit," Eddie curses. He can feel his heartbeat increase, feeling the pounding in his fingertips and ears. Why the fuck did this feel good?

Richie seems to take Eddie's mutters as a good sign, and keeps licking, tip of his tongue swirling and rolling the piercing against Eddie's rim. Eddie grabs his pillow and covers his face so all the moans coming out of him are muffled, when Richie stops suddenly, his breathing heavy and hard.

"What-" Eddie starts, but Richie shushes him, petting his back to calm him. He moves his head away, and then something else is pressing against Eddie's hole- shit, was that Richie's dick? 

Eddie feels bizarrely hot, like he's in the middle of the most enjoyable fever he’s ever been in. He’s fingered himself before- he’s a virgin, but he's also a horny gay teenager - but he’s never wanted something  _ inside  _ of him like this. Just the blunt head feels bigger than most of Eddie’s fingers, and he makes a truly embarrassing sound, a mewl of sorts, arching his neck and back up to try to get Richie inside. Which would be a truly horrible idea since Eddie has no idea if Richie is clean, nor do they have condoms or lube, but Eddie can’t think right now, and he doesn’t want to think. He just wants to  _ want. _

There’s a soft slapping noise coming from behind Eddie, and when he turns his head a little, he can see Richie jerking off, biting his lip, staring right down at Eddie. Eddie flushes, and pushes his butt back again. He’s rewarded with a low groan, and one of Richie’s hands sliding over his ass and down to his thigh, gripping just hard enough to be on the edge of painful.

There’s another groan, and Eddie’s covered in something warm. He shivers, pressing his face back into his pillow to hide his own matching groan when he realises what has just happened. Richie had just _ came  _ all over Eddie’s ass _.  _

“Well isn’t that a sight,” Richie says, dragging a finger across Eddie’s rim, probably spreading his come out. “God, I want a photo of this... I’d never need any other spank bank material. I could sell those photos for millions. Jesus, you’re the prettiest sight I’ve ever seen. _Look at you.”_

“I can’t look,” Eddie says.

“Brat,” Richie says, but it sounds oddly fond. “I gotta clean you up, baby, okay?”

Eddie’s expecting a towel, or Richie’s disgusting dirty t-shirt, but instead he gets Richie’s tongue again, lapping everywhere where his own come was drying. Eddie cringes a little, sure Richie would be finding it gross, but Richie gets even more into it than he was before, pressing his tongue into Eddie, that damn piercing catching every time Richie pulled his tongue back out.

Eddie’s thighs are shaking, he realises, when he reaches back to jerk his dick. Richie bats his hand away, and Eddie whines, which Richie replies to with another smack, this time to Eddie’s ass. It feels ridiculously good, the stinging pain in beautiful contrast to the rich pleasure Richie’s tongue is giving him. Richie catches on to Eddie’s little whimpers in response, and hits Eddie again, right on the spot he’d just struck. His thighs shake a little harder, and his breathing comes out strained. Somehow he’s close again. Richie was right.

Eddie’s not going to admit that to him, of course.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Richie says, barely loud enough for Eddie to hear. The licking pauses, but starts again, this time with one of Richie’s giant fingers pressing against Eddie’s rim. Eddie’s elbows collapse and he falls onto his chest, whimpering, rocking his hips back and forth. Richie doesn’t disencourage the movement this time, so Eddie keeps doing it, gripping onto the sheets so hard his knuckles are white. “You can do it, come for me. Let me see you, Eddie baby.”

Embarrassingly, it’s the stupid pet name that pushes Eddie over the edge, his body tightening as he comes untouched for the first time ever, letting out one long high pitched whine, almost whiting out. He falls from his knees to lie down, not even caring he’s now lying on the wet patch. There’s a shuffling noise, and Eddie’s weirdly scared Richie’s about to leave - then Richie is lying next to Eddie, wrapping an arm around Eddie.

“Are you feeling a little better?” Richie says, kissing the back of Eddie’s neck. Eddie grunts. “Sleep, baby. I’ll wake you up for round two.”

“Round two?” Eddie says, and wiggles so he’s on his back. The wet spot’s cold now, and he flinches, but can’t move away because Richie’s suddenly holding him tight to his chest. “What the fuck?”

“Yeah,” Richie says, and nips at Eddie’s ear. “No fair you got to come twice. Gotta even it up.”

“Whose fault is that?” Eddie says. He turns to tuck his nose into Richie’s neck. He smells a lot better now he’s sweated away the scent of his nasty cologne and cigarette smoke. He still doesn’t smell any good, but it’s better. “I didn’t even know I could come twice, it’s your fault.”

“Still grumpy,” Richie sighs. “What’s it gonna take for you to relax, babe?”

“A nap,” Eddie says, and closes his eyes. He can feel Richie’s chuckles from this position, shaking his chest and vibrating through Eddie’s skin. “And for you to use deodorant for once in your life.”

“Later,” Richie dismisses, and runs a hand through Eddie’s hair. “Sleep now.”

**Author's Note:**

> [here's my tumblr. no, there isn't anymore porn over there. you'll have to ask.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/himbotozier)


End file.
